The aim of this study is to explore factors that influence the health-promoting behaviors of adolescents. Adolescence is a critical developmental period in the formulation and consolidation of adult values and behaviors. Considerable behavioral experimentation occurs during this time. The choices made during adolescence have profound impact on future health behaviors. Pender's Health Promotion Model provides the organizing framework for the proposed study. Using concepts derived from social learning theory, the Health Promotion Model proposes the regulation of behavior through an emphasis on the importance of cognitive mediating processes. Pender postulated determinants of health-promoting behaviors and categorized them as cognitive factors, modifying factors, and variables affecting participation in health-promoting behaviors. Problem-solving ability and self-image, cognitive factors not included in the model, merit empirical investigation to determine their contribution to the health-promoting behaviors of adolescents. The influence of problem-solving ability, self-image, and modifying factors (sexual activity, demographic characteristics) on the health-promoting behaviors of never married, nonpregnant female adolescents will be studied. The proposed study consists of three components: a preliminary survey to determine data collection sites; a pilot study; and a descriptive/correlational study. A minimum of 144 female adolescents, ages 16-19, attending public supported health clinics will be selected. Data will be collected using the Offer Self-Image Questionnaire, the Problem Solving Inventory, the Health Promoting Lifestyle Profile, and a background information instrument. Data analyses will include descriptive statistics, Pearson, Spearman Rho and point biserial correlations, MANOVA, cluster and discriminate analyses.